


Коллекционер на доставке

by Agres



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Коллекционер упорно напоминает мне коробейников из электричек.
Kudos: 2





	Коллекционер на доставке

Ставшее пристанищем культистов и оживших умертвий поместье освобождали постепенно, этаж за этажом отвоёвывая пространство. Это помогало слабо — считавшие себя хозяевами культисты и некромант точно так же постепенно возвращали территорию под собственный контроль, стоило ослабить хватку хоть на неделю. Данное крыло поместья обрабатывали, казалось, совсем недавно — недели две, три назад? И вот опять приходилось продираться вперёд с боем.  
  
Состоявшая из трёх человек и одного клептомана группа профилактической зачистки расположилась на каменном полу полного пыльных обломков мебели проходного зала. Оба выхода зала хорошо просматривались; из пустых оконных проёмов галереи лился тусклый дневной свет. От некогда украшавших окна многоуровневых витражей ныне остались только плотно сидевшие в пазах рам осколки толстого стекла.   
Дисмас предусмотрительно наладил незатейливую, но безотказную сигнализационную растяжку и теперь сидел у стены, от нечего делать затачивал кинжал. Гулкое эхо разносило по пустой анфиладе скрежетание лезвия об оселок. «Услышат!» — как-то раз укорила его Белмис. «Убьём», — флегматично ответил тот и проверил пальцем режущую кромку. Больше к Дисмасу никто на данную тему не приставал.   
Рейнольд нетерпеливо рылся в своей торбе. Освобождённые от латной перчатки пальцы цепко перебирали флаконы с зельями, керамические бутылочки с пробковыми крышками, самоцветы самых разных размеров и огранки, свитки, свитки, снова свитки, декоративную сандаловую шкатулочку с конусами прессованных благовоний, пустой кожаный мешочек, даже так и не выложенную с прошлого похода ракушку, однако бинтов всё не попадалось. Будь проклят тот день, когда он взял с собой сумку без мелких отделений. У торбы и вправду вместимость была больше, но найти в ней что-либо сходу стало невыполнимой задачей.   
Рейнольд уже забыл, за чем полез. Он потёр между пальцев подвернувшийся, захрустевший стебель травы, перегрёб самоцветы, наконец на ощупь нашёл рельефный хрустальный флакон с плотно притёртой остроконечной крышкой и вытащил его наружу.  
Хонте к тому времени уже ловко завязывал бинт. Манипуляции с собственным предплечьем весталка игнорировала: отстранённо смотрела вдаль протянувшейся галереи залов, свободной рукой перебирая зёрна чёток, и, судя по едва заметным движениям губ, молилась.  
— Я вот, — Рейнольд протянул прокажённому флакон с освящённым душистым маслом. Тот посмотрел сначала на флакон, потом на крестоносца.  
— Это ты так нашёл бинт?  
— А, точно, бинт, — Рейнольд опять принялся копаться в торбе. — Сейчас найду, где-то был.  
— Да мы уже справились, не утруждай себя.  
Уже убравший к тому моменту оселок в подсумок Дисмас проверил качество заточки на ближайшем куске дерева, бывшим когда-то резной спинкой стула. Удостоверившись в достаточной остроте лезвия, Дисмас теперь занялся придирчивой проверкой замка пистолета. Завершив и с этим делом, он поднялся на ноги и прошёлся по периметру зала, без особой надежды выискивая, чем во всей этой разрухе ещё можно было поживиться.  
Хонте намотал поверх перевязки несколько слоёв материи для смягчения нагрузки, принялся прилаживать оплечье. Вышедшая из собственного транса весталка убрала чётки, придержала пластину оплечья, чтобы Хонте было сподручнее возиться с ремешками застёжки. Проверив двигательную способность повреждённой руки, Белмис отошла к ближайшему оконному проёму, опустилась перед светом на колени, раскрыла Священное Писание и вновь принялась молиться.   
Воображение некоторое время наблюдавшего за неподвижно застывшей Белмис Хонте поэтически рисовало пробивающиеся сквозь облака солнечные лучи, рассеивающие мрак. В искажённых землях уже давно не приходилось мечтать о чуде — вернуться из вылазки с не пошатнувшейся психикой зачастую уже само по себе являлось достаточным чудом. Отвернувшись, прокажённый упаковал свой медицинский инструментарий обратно в деревянную коробку, укоризненно покосился на Рейнольда, успевшего стянуть моток марли. Всё, что попадало в бездонную торбу крестоносца, можно было считать потерянным.  
Дисмас пришёл с двумя факелами, вытащенными из стенных кронштейнов, плюхнулся на пол рядом с соратниками, пошуровал в своих вещах и занялся восстановлением высохшей пропитки.  
— Что, всё, что ли? — Дисмас проводил взглядом один из факелов, который Рейнольд утащил под шумок точно таким же образом, усмехнулся краями губ. — Давайте уже дальше двигаться. Тут всё уже давно разграбили до нас.  
— Не всё, — сварливо отозвался Рейнольд. — Нам кое-что оставили.  
— Быстрее зачистим — быстрее вернёмся, — упорствовал разбойник. — Я в таверну хочу, пока там всю вяленую щуку не сожрали.  
Он встал, пихнул ногой неторопливо завязывающего торбу крестоносца. Не прибавивший ни капли скорости Рейнольд принялся поправлять капюшон подшлемника в который якобы что-то попало, затем надевать шлем.  
Хонте также поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь над Дисмасом почти на голову, звонко вскинул на бронзовое плечо доспеха свой огрызок меча и подначил:  
— А свининки не хочешь?   
Подошедшая к ним Белмис с явным дискомфортом удерживала раненой рукой Священное Писание. Дисмас принял у неё тяжёлую книгу в жёсткой кожаной переплётной крышке с металлическими уголками, засунул себе за пазуху.  
— А вот пожалуй что хочу. Свиных ушей, копчёных, с чесночком. И с пивом. Это у меня священное писание или очередной некрономикон?  
Раздавшийся из смежного зала резкий звук заставил всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Хонте и Рейнольд взяли мечи на изготовку; напрягшийся Дисмас вскинул руку с пистолетом, взвёл курок. Из зала доносились приближающиеся скрежет, скрип и какое-то надсадное клацание.  
Наконец из пустого дверного проёма, откуда-то из-за угла, выплыла закутанная в объёмную жёлтую шубу высокая фигура. Вместо головы у фигуры находился светящийся череп, заточенный в клеть из грубо склёпанных вместе металлических полос, ног же у неё не было вовсе — оборванные полы шубы левитировали сантиметрах в двадцати от пола.   
— Хонте, ты на него напади, а мы за тебя отомстим, — шепнул Рейнольд. Хонте не успел осмыслить содержание его слов, потому что в этот момент череп клацнул зубами, покашлял, похрипел, и наконец фигура ухватила свою шубу за всклокоченный меховой отворот. Компания вздрогнула.  
— Ушки свиные пряные, сухарики с ветчиной и сыром, жёлтый полосатик, ставридка с перцем, кальмары сушёные, — гнусавым фальцетом принялась перечислять фигура, кое-как пытаясь справиться с никак не желавшей расстёгиваться пуговицей, — тёша горбуши, креветки вяленые, крендельки немецкие солёные...  
Пуговица наконец расстегнулась, и фигура отвела руку, открыв обозрению опешивших людей прикрепленные к внутренней стороне шубы образцы продукции. Дисмас немного опустил ствол кремнёвого пистолета, хотя палец со спускового крючка не снял:  
— А водка есть?  
— Водки нет, я заказывал, но не берут, пришлось вернуть на склад, — расстроилась фигура. — Есть пиво, балтика семёрка, сорок шесть монет. Ещё амстел и грузовик есть...   
— Что за грузовик? — не понял Дисмас. Фигура порылась в кармане, продемонстрировала бутылку крушовице. — А. Дай пару амстела. И сухариков.   
— Сто восемьдесят пять, — обрадовалась фигура, готовно добыла из своих явно безразмерных карманов две бутылки вместе с шуршащим бумажным кульком и качнулась в сторону отряда. Рейнольд, Дисмас и Белмис инстинктивно отпрянули назад, за спину не дрогнувшего Хонте. Занесённый прокажённым королём над головой обломок меча был в любой момент готов опуститься на череп подозрительной шубы. Хонте выразил общую мысль:  
— Подожди. Мы тебя не знаем.  
Быстро нашедший выход из положения Дисмас подошёл к окну, положил на подоконник горсть монеток.  
Компания отступила к середине зала, освобождая место. Фигура безропотно подплыла к подоконнику, сгребла деньги и положила на их место товар. А затем растаяла в воздухе.  
Некоторое время все молчали.   
— Проверь на предмет проклятия или яда, — сказал, не поворачиваясь, напряжённо прислушивавшийся Дисмас. Белмис не глядя сунула ближайшему соратнику свою церемониальную булаву, сжала в ладони священный символ и сконцентрировалась.  
Хонте отобрал булаву весталки у Рейнольда, уже пытавшегося прицепить ту на свой пояс.  
Дисмас прошёл к выходу из галереи, удостоверился, что в смежном зале ничего не вызывает его опасений. Вернувшись к подоконнику, он взял одну бутылку и посмотрел через её содержимое на лившийся из оконного проёма тусклый свет. Затем открыл и понюхал. Затем попробовал. Затем вынес вердикт:  
— Надо было брать три.

Внешняя анфилада залов северного крыла поместья сменилась проходящей по периметру атриума крытой обходной галереей второго этажа. Некогда галерея представляла из себя выставку картин, теперь же о предметах искусства напоминали только разбитые рамы, обрывки полотен и монтажные элементы.  
Компания постепенно зачищала залы от культистов и поднятых неутомимым некромантом скелетов, время от времени останавливаясь на бесплодный поиск наживы среди обломков мебели, паутины и пыли. Поживы практически не обнаружилось, лишь в одном месте Дисмас нашёл потайную нишу. В нише отчего-то оказалась очередная часть фамильного наследия барона — столовый набор тончайшего фарфора. Хоть и удивительно красивый, и позолоченный, набор не имел никакой ценности по той самой причине, что его не представлялось возможным отсюда унести. Рейнольд утащил оттуда большое блюдо, после чего Дисмас вернул нишу в исходный вид — может быть, когда-нибудь они придут сюда с соответствующим коробом и тележкой.   
В холщовой торбе блюдо ожидаемо лопнуло при первой же стычке, и крестоносец его выбросил. 

Они сделали привал на углу галереи, откуда просматривались оба коридора. Сквозь колодец атриума лился неизменно тусклый дневной свет проклятых земель.   
Белмис достала из своего мешка незатейливые припасы на всю компанию: бурдюк воды с добавленным для дезинфекции вином, сухари и вяленое мясо. Рейнольда, который попытался присвоить себе предназначавшуюся для Хонте порцию мяса, весталка незамедлительно съездила булавой.   
— Полдня впустую ходим, — шипел Рейнольд, потирая ушибленную голову. — Погадай мне на книге, милая женщина. Скажи, найдём ли мы здесь что-нибудь ценное...  
Задумчиво угощавшаяся отобранными у Дисмаса сухариками Белмис проигнорировала его слова. Сам Хонте бил ногами съёжившегося на полу культиста из числа попытавшихся помешать их привалу. Сидевший без дела разбойник без интереса за этим наблюдал.  
Хонте поднял мёртвого культиста, словно мешок, выбросил его через балюстраду ограждения в атриум. Тело тяжело и мокро шлёпнулось о каменную кладку пола.  
— Обычно ты так не делаешь, — заметил Дисмас. Прокажённый поднял свой глухо царапнувший пол меч, подсел к еде, держа оружие под рукой.  
— Обычно я так не делаю.  
Повторно раздался глухой звук — Белмис съездила крестоносца книгой.   
— Это был некрономикон? — устало поинтересовался Дисмас. Ответа не последовало, он его и не ожидал — равно как не ожидал и резкого, уже узнаваемого звука. С шорохом, клацанием и шуршанием неподалёку от них материализовалась фигура в жёлтой шубе. Череп на месте её головы всё так же светился призрачным голубоватым светом и подёргивался, стукаясь о прутья клети.  
— Книги-раскраски, дидактические материалы, энциклопедии для школьников, свежий выпуск Дарьи Донцовой! — хорошо различимая в дневном свете сероватая когтистая рука поднялась к отвороту шубы и снова принялась воевать с пуговицей, — «Комсомольская Правда», сегодняший выпуск, анекдоты, сканворды, кроссворды, классика русской литературы в сокращении...  
— Есть карта сокровищ? — спросил Рейнольд. Фигура принялась рыться в кармане.  
— Не осталось, похоже, последние все Волк забрал. Но у меня есть рисунок ключа. Будете брать?  
Дисмас с Белмис фыркнули.  
— Не будем, — отказался Хонте. — Зачем нам нарисованный ключ?  
— Чтобы открыть нарисованный сундук, конечно же! — радостно сообщила фигура.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только рядовым постукиванием черепа о прутья.  
— Дай лучше ещё пива, — сказал Дисмас.

В город компания возвращалась усталая и в приподнятом настроении. Зачистка крыла не принесла ощутимых проблем, никто не подхватил инфекции, а стараниями местных лекарей несерьёзные ранения успевали ко времени следующей вылазки исцелиться. Точнее, в приподнятом настроении шли все за исключением Рейнольда, которому практически ничем не удалось поживиться. Можно было сказать, что Рейнольд шёл почти налегке — поэтому на нём невозбранно повис Дисмас, которому прилагать полные усилия для передвигания ног было лень.  
— Навязался алкоголик на мою голову, — раздражённо нудел Рейнольд. Белмис и Хонте шли впереди, поэтому он мог нудеть в своё удовольствие, не опасаясь быть огретым весталкой. — Грузовиком переехало...  
— Амстелем, — возразил Дисмас. К нытью крестоносца он привык, и настроение ему такая мелочь не портила. — Крушовице херня, я его не люблю.   
— Я тебя сейчас в канаву скину. Отцепись от меня и иди нормально.  
— Мне лень.  
— Тогда иди на Хонте повесься!  
— Поврежу ему что-нибудь...  
— Надо было тебе у того мужика в шубе тележку купить, — обозлился Рейнольд. — И на Хонте её привязать.  
— А? — обернулся прокажённый, расслышав своё имя.  
— Снимите с меня этого алкоголика!   
Белмис бросила на них взгляд и захихикала в кулак.   
— Веди его, Рейнольд, веди его в кроватку.  
Крестоносец отпихнул Дисмаса, вынуждая того всё-таки идти самостоятельно. Разбойник послушно побрёл рядом.  
— Всё-таки интересная фигура эта фигура, — продолжила прерванный разговор Белмис. — Стих CXI: «Да откажется чистый от всех даров незнакомцев». Но как-то...  
Хонте внимательно слушал и не перебивал.  
— Не ощущается в намерениях этого незнакомца дурного, — закончила весталка. — Я их сразу чувствую. Ты тоже, я знаю, — Хонте кивнул, — оно понятно, что тут этот лорд из-за своей придури испоганил всё, до чего дотянулся...  
Сзади донеслись недовольные восклицания Рейнольда. Белмис не стала оборачиваться, и без того понимая, что крестоносец опять что-то не поделил с Дисмасом. Эта парочка неизменно громогласно переругивалась и, тем не менее, напрочь отказывалась друг без друга принимать участие что в боевых операциях, что в попойках.  
— А Книга Мёртвых что говорит? — спросил Хонте.  
— Ааа, да! Книга Мёртвых! — Дисмас встрял в их диалог, втиснувшись посередине и с силой обняв обоих соратников ладонями за плечи. Прокажённый сбросил руку Дисмаса со своего плеча.  
— Уйди к Рейнольду.  
— Нет, нет, — упорствовал разбойник. — Скучно идти молча. Прочитай мне что-нибудь случайное из своего Священного Писания.   
Белмис пожала плечами и наугад открыла фолиант:  
— Жаркое пламя предвещает боль и пытки.  
— Ну ничего себе пассажи, — возмутился Дисмас. — Прочитай другое случайное, такое меня не устраивает.  
— Молись Свету, ибо он подарит тебе радость.  
— Радость мне подарит вяленая щука с кружкой пива, — заявил Дисмас. — И баба поприветливее. Вот ты тоже могла бы быть поприветливее, а то пытки, вишь ли...  
Он не успел увернуться от ощутимо врезавшегося в рёбра бронированного локтя Хонте. Дисмас коротко взглянул на прокажённого, шумно высморкался.  
— Слушай, Белмис, унылые цитаты у тебя в этом Священном Писании. Дай другие.  
— Могу дать булавой по голове, — ядовито произнесла весталка.  
— Рейнольду дай, у него голова железная. Ну найди мне какую-нибудь хорошую цитату в своём некрономиконе. Чтоб душа прям развернулась и обратно свернулась.  
Они не особо сильно удивились раздавшимся рядом шороху, скрипу и ритмичному клацанию. Знакомая фигура в жёлтой шубе материализовалась слева от дороги и на своём левитационном поле мягко съехала в канаву. Быстро сориентировавшись, фигура вернулась на дорогу.  
— Сборники цитат, афоризмов, сто цитат на все случаи жизни, цитаты Жириновского, лучшие монологи Задорнова и Жванецкого, книги-игры «Угадай фильм по цитате»!   
Белмис и Хонте переглянулись. Дисмас задумался. Рейнольд бухтел себе под нос и, не заметив остановившихся компаньонов, врезался в спину прокажённого.  
— Дайте нам Алка-Зельтцер и яблочный мармелад, — сказала весталка, роя в поясной сумке золото. — Завтра мы планируем в бухту пойти, вы бухту обслуживаете?  
— Всё для клиентов, — заверила её фигура, протягивая пачку лекарства и мягкий, пахнущий сахарным яблоком бумажный кулёк.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
